


Something New

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, scully gets a haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully changes her haircut after giving birth to their daughter. How does Mulder react?





	Something New

“Excuse me, I’m looking for my wife,” Mulder says, tapping the woman in front of him on the shoulder. He’s balancing Katie on his arm and she sneezes loudly. The fumes and smells here in this hair salon new to her. He can’t wait to get home. Katie certainly agrees, if her squirming is any indication.

The woman in front of him turns around and for a moment Mulder forgets to breathe. Only when Katie digs her fingernails into his hand, does he take a breath.

“You are my wife,” he gasps staring at Scully’s new hairdo. Gone is her short bob. Gone is her fiery red hair. Only her face is the same it’s always been and he touches it now, needing to touch something familiar.

“You hate it,” Scully states and the corners of her mouth go down.

“No,” he says quickly and finds that he means it. “No, I was just surprised. Can I- can I touch it?” His request makes her chuckle, but she nods. The light catches strands of her hair and they shine in a deep, rich red that remind Mulder of wine. Her hair no longer flows like silk through his fingers. He’s seen her with short hair, long hair, but never with a pixie cut. He touches the various lengths, is fascinated by the feel of it against his skin.

“Don’t mess it up,” Scully reminds him softly. “I wanted something new,” she adds, an afterthought.

“I love it,” Mulder marvels, his finger brushing her ear and making her shudder. It fits her. It fits their new life, cut off from the x-files for good this time. She is right; it’s time for something new.

“You can be honest, Mulder.”

“I am,” he promises, kissing her. Katie squeals between them, no longer content with being ignored. Scully takes the baby from Mulder and she quiets - for the moment anyway. “It’s just- it looks so different. What color is that?”

“Soft auburn. I needed the change.” Her voice is soft as she glances at Katie. The girl stares back with her big, blue eyes. Mulder keeps hoping they’ll stay blue, just like her mother’s. There’s a soft tuft of hair on her head and Scully touches it now. It’s auburn, too; a perfect blend of his and Scully’s coloring.

“I hope you don’t expect me to dye my hair blue,” he says with a grin.

“No, but you could do with a haircut.” She runs a hand through his hair. He sighs. It feels too good. “Your hair is pretty long.”

“But you like it.”

“I love it,” she assures him with a kiss on his mouth. “One day soon Katie will need her first haircut.” The baby is falling asleep against her shoulder. Mulder can’t blame her. He touches their daughter’s soft, warm head.

“Let’s go home,” he says. Scully is reluctant to move and bites her bottom lip.

“Scully, you look amazing,” he says, thinking her reservation has to do with her new haircut.

“I know I do,” she answers. “But I really think you should get your hair cut, Mulder. You’re beginning to look like a…” she trails off, smiling sheepishly, gesturing wildly. Mulder looks at his daughter, fast asleep. No help from that side.

“Fine,” he grumbles. “But we’re not going to dye it any strange colors!”

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
